


Love is a wild thing, honey (but I'll try it for you)

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: Secret relationships sound nice in theory, but they aren't always fun to carry out.





	Love is a wild thing, honey (but I'll try it for you)

Vic was peacefully lying in his boyfriend's arms when a thought crossed his mind, quite an urgent one.

"Kel?"

"Yes, my love?"

"You love me, right?"

Kellin looks at Vic,confused.

"Course I do, baby."

"Then why havn't you....y'know....told anyone about us?"

Theres a heavy silence.

"You know I could never..."

Vic sits up, staring intently at Kellin.

"Yeah, but why? No one would be suprised, Kell."

Kellin sighs, rubbing his temples, just wanting to go to bed.

"I just...I can't, Vic. Its just....too risky for me. Lie back down, sweetheart, you need sleep."

Begrudgingly, Vic complies.

"I don't understand you. If you love me then...."

"Hush. Let me think about it." 

Vic turns his back to his boyfriend and sighs.

"I love you, Vic."

Vic would be lying if he said he wasn't a sucker for 'I love you's. 

Obviously grumpy, he turns back around and puts his head in Kellin's lap, letting him pet his hair, carding his fingers through it and humming.

"I love you, Kell. I just...I wanna understand."

Kellin opts only to nod but what he thinks to say is:

'I'd love to understand as well Victor. I want everyone to know I love and cherish you. But I'm scared of what I'll find.'

He yawns, putting that thought to the side and looking down at the love of his life, so pretty, his long hair slighly in his face, eyes closed, looking at peace.

'If only' Kellin thought briefly 'I could be at peace as well.'

But currently, Kellin was lost. Confused as to why he hates his feelings towards Vic so much. 

It was too late at night for thoughts like this, Kellin knew he would fall down a rabbithole of painful thoughts that he didn't want to go down.

Instead, he focuses on his boyfriend's breathing, the softness of his boyfriend's hair, and the feeling in his heart that he now knows is love.

He just wished guilt didn't come with it.


End file.
